Okami (warrior)
Okami was a great warrior born in Lion lands who moved to Ryoko Owari Toshi and married with Riko. Family Okami was a great warrior, fearless and deadly fighter, who lacked in certain graces of wit and mind. His father was sad because the family was poor. City of Lies: Player's Guide, p. 38 Betrothed His family had produced only boy children for the last six generations. A men of Ryoko Owari who had nine daughters hoped they would be his opportunity to get a grandson before his death. He proposed a marriage and offered a great sum as a dowry. The arrangement was made and Riko, a cunning woman, was his betrothed. All the letters they sent and received were changed by each of the parents before Riko or Okami could read what was truly written, to fit with the different cunning of them. City of Lies: Player's Guide, p. 38 Crane suitor A Crane had an interest in Riko, increased by the vast dowry. She was more pleased with the new suitor, and wrote harsh words to Okami, but he always replied with another love letter. Riko and Okami's parents were rephrasing their letters, Okami's father to hide the lack of social gifts from his son, and Riko's father to assure he would get his grandson. Meeting place In due time, it was decided that Riko and Okami should meet at dusk in the Magnificent Bridge. Okami had been nervous because he had heard that Riko was beautiful almost beyond bearing, while Riko was unsure if she wanted to marry anyone. Both Okami and Riko had drunk before they met, and the Crane suitor was also there to fool Okami's date. Following his instructions Okami wore a flower behind each ear and another clutched in his mouth, as supposedly courting latest fashion demanded. The three blossom fell to the river before Riko appeared, and Okami drank a tiny bottle of sake to forget. Bridge of Drunken Lovers Both suitors met completely drank. Followed his father's instructions Okami took Riko and kissed her. The two fathers, who had been sneaking, proclaimed a match blessed by love at first sight, and arranged the wedding before Riko and Okami had even said their first words to each other. The Magnificient bridge was known from this day as the Bridge of Drunken Lovers. City of Lies: Player's Guide, pp. 38-39 Porridge Stick Day Riko came to realize that Okami was far from her equal in matters of cunning. She sent her husband to find a left-handed widdershins porridge stick to replace a supposed broken one. Riko had sent her husband in a nonsense errand. A porridge stick was simply a rod the length of a forearm and as thick as a finger, which could be used in either hand. City of Lies: Player's Guide, p. 15 Getting the stick Okami eventually got one, crafted by a smart sailor who had heard of his quest and had put an abusive price for it. When Okami returned he found a Riko's Crane suitor and threw him away of his home. His wife was impressed by how honorable her husband had been, and confessed her deceitfulness. The punishment for her actions Riko should be publicly beat with a staff. Okami did it, but with the purchased porridge stick, and doing it once in a slender way. With that, they went home and nine months later, they had their first son. Since that time, women of Ryoko Owari have celebrated the Porridge Stick Day. City of Lies: Player's Guide, pp. 15-16 Killing an Oni Hukuro no Oni, the demon known as the 'Owl With Teeth', moved from the Shinomen Mori to Ryoko Owari Toshi creating havoc, and it could not be stopped by the Thunder Guards. Okami decided to kill it and entered the forest. The oni agreed with Okami to be dueled with katana, but requested to select the place. Hukuro tricked Okami and imprisoned him in the Great Lunar Cave, requesting to be given the human's name in return for his freedom. Okami refused, and captive told his story to a mujina which run to the city. The mujina found Riko and requested her to outwit the oni. Riko put on her husband's training armor and went into the forest. City of Lies: Player's Guide, p. 36 Riko Riko presented herself as Okami's brother, and bargained with the oni. Hukuro liked tests and mischievous games, so Riko swore she could break into pieces any boulder along the riverbank. If she failed Riko had to surrender her name, but if she succeeded Riko would put a test of strength to the demon. The selected boulder was heated with a fire, and dag a trench, and when the cold water reached the hot boulder it broke into pieces. The cunning maiden had used cleverness instead strength. Gate of Oni's Teeth The test of strength was to remove the stone in front of the Great Lunar Cavern, which maintaned Okami trapped inside. When it lifted the stone he leaped out and killed the oni with a single stroke. The blackened pieces of the stone Riko had broken were collected, and alongside with the Owl Demon's teeth were set into the Gate of Oni's Teeth. Category:Ashigaru